


The one who got away

by Jotundottir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotundottir/pseuds/Jotundottir
Summary: Breve historia sobre el final de Dean Winchester, suponiendo que viviese largos años y que [spoiler] Tessa no hubiese muerto.





	The one who got away

La sensación le fue familiar cuando abrió los ojos, él ya había pasado por eso, pero fue hace muchos, muchos años. Se movía por el espacio con una facilidad que en esos últimos días de su vida no había tenido, eso era claro, porque en ese momento ya no estaba en su cuerpo, era un espíritu que contemplaba su propio futuro cadáver. Sabía que alguna parca no tardaría en aparecer, pero quizás tuviese tiempo para hacer una última visita.

Ni Dean ni Sam habían esperado llegar a vivir hasta una edad tan alta, jamás se plantearon qué harían cuando cazar seres fuese demasiado peligroso para ellos, para su suerte cuando llegó el momento tenían tanto conocimiento y contactos que no les fue difícil seguir ayudando a los cazadores más jóvenes. Al principio Dean tuvo problemas para adaptarse, a él nunca le había gustado demasiado el trabajo de investigación, por algo se lo pasaba siempre a Sam, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró, si eso era lo que podía hacer para seguir parando a más seres, lo haría.

Se desplazaba por el pasillo, aunque sabía que Sam dormía y que tardaría un tiempo en acompañarle al más allá no podía evitar despedirse.

—Adiós, Sammy.

Una despedida simple, sencilla, pero tampoco tenía sentido decirle mucho más. Volvió a su cuarto con la misma calma. En el fondo aquellos años habían sido buenos, recordando sus aventuras con Sam, pudiendo tener una vida casi normal, aunque extrañaba los largos viajes en coche con su hermano protestando, quejándose y él simplemente subiendo la música con una sonrisa. Se paró a los pies de su cama, mirando el cuerpo casi inerte una vez más.

—Tuve una vida larga después de todo, creo que de eso no me puedo quejar.

—Siempre se te dio bien salirte con la tuya con respecto a la muerte, supongo, después de todo, fuiste el único que se me escapó, Dean.

No esperaba esa voz, mejor dicho, no esperaba que fuese ella otra vez. Tras tantos años… claro que las parcas no podían morir. Se giró, sin evitar sonreír al ver a Tessa, seguía como la última vez que la había visto, debía gustarle de verdad ese aspecto, aunque no dejaba de ser extraño verla así mientras él ahora había envejecido, su pelo estaba lleno de canas al igual que su barba y las arrugas adornaba su rostro como fruto de todas las risas y llantos de su vida. Como si la parca pudiese notar su pensamiento alteró la percepción de Dean, haciendo que se viese como la última vez que se vieron de nuevo.

—Espero que este detalle no haga que volvamos a la misma discusión que la primera vez que nos vimos.

Señaló la parca sonriendo, conocía ya el humor de Dean y cómo tratarle, hecho que se constató cuando él correspondió el gesto y ambos se sentaron, él a los pies de la cama y ella a su lado, era una situación familiar.

—No voy a discutir esta vez, he tenido suficiente.

Tessa situó una mano en la espalda del cazador, aunque quizás era más acorde referirse a él ahora como un hombre de letras. Entendía todo lo que ese pequeño “suficiente” englobaba, era vida, tiempo, felicidad, pero sobre todo dolor. Ella que podía ver las almas lo notaba, aunque ahora estuviese en paz y listo para ir, motivo por el que ella le concedía algo de tiempo, Dean Winchester tenía una de las almas con más dolor que ella había visto a lo largo de su eterna vida. Desde muy pequeño hasta el punto de que toda su vida había sido cazar, pensar en proteger y cuidar a los demás, abandonando su felicidad y deseos, un soldado hasta el último minuto de la batalla.

—Eres el primero que no me hace la pregunta, ¿sabes?

—Ya sé a dónde iré después, Tess. Habré hecho cosas buenas, pero no merezco el Cielo, estoy preparado y no me importa.

Ahí estaba otra vez, era una versión más sabia y tranquila de Dean, extraño de ver en ese cuerpo, pero seguía siendo una persona torturada.

—Quizás te sorprendas.

La parca no lo decía al azar, no se permitía revelar a dónde iban las almas pues se consideraba que influenciaba a la persona a la hora de decidir y las parcas no podían obligar a los espíritus a irse, ni siquiera si era para decirles que irían al Cielo, como era el caso. Él no parecía convencido a juzgar por su breve risa.

—Seguro…

La palabra quedó en el aire unos segundos, hasta que ella se levantó, el momento se acercaba, Dean ya había visto cómo funcionaba aquello.

—Supongo que ha llegado el momento— dijo poniéndose en pie frente a la parca, preparado y seguro —adelante, aunque estaría bien irse con algo más que esa especie de abrazo mortal que vi la última vez.

Ella esperaba la broma, y el guiño, era la esencia de ese hombre, vista por última vez por alguien que no se lo podría contar a su hermano para que sonriese al recordarlo cuando mañana encontrase al mayor muerto. Tessa se acercó, rodeándole con sus brazos a la altura del cuello, eso le pilló algo despistado, pero correspondió el gesto alrededor de su cintura de una forma casi automática y, antes de que pudiese expresar ella se elevó hasta poder unir sus labios con los del cazador, recolectando así su alma con esa última excepción.


End file.
